The Psychic Sister
by FanFictionX
Summary: As Ash finds himself lost in the depths of 'Dark Cave' in Johto, he comes across a mansion, with a population of the sister of Sabrina: Maria the psychic. Seduction! Lust! Lemon! OC x Ash! Beware of chapter 3 - 4 lemon, enter at your own risk. Please read and review.
1. Meet Maria

Ash ran through the dark cave as quick as he could, trying desperately to look for a sign of sunlight or to feel a breeze. The cave seemed as if it was unpopulated by any Pokemon at all. There were many paths in this thin cave. Ash was positive he made a wrong turn an hour ago, but there was no chance of turning back to the way he had came in, he needed a miracle. Ash's partner Pikachu held on tightly to his shoulder as he raced by every turn his instinct told him to.

"Okay Pikachu, I don't know how much longer I can run. For all we know, we're not even in Johto anymore!" The Pokemon nodded.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu shouted. From a turning point on the left of the larger area, there seemed to be two purple torches, like it was an entryway or something. Without giving a thought, Ash sprinted towards his new destination. In the cave arch, there was a large door filling the entire area. Ash gripped his hand into a fist as he gave the door a knock. No one answered. Ash tried again, yet still no answers. Desperate for light, food and a chance to stay alive, Ash turned the door knob counterclockwise and entered.

The boy's eyes lit up as he scanned the area. It was practically a mansion. There was an entry room with a few couches, a chandelier, and many old looking pictures. The place's theme, or style seemed to be purple. The carpet, the walls, the decorations, all purple.

"Hello?" Ash shouted. There were two doors on each of the walls of the left and right. Walking up the the one on his left, Ash put his hands over his eyes while trying to see into the glass. "Maybe I should just wait here until they come home." The boy walked towards a sofa.

Ash sat down, and looked up to see that the door had opened. "Pikachu, you wait here. This place seems a bit strange." The Pikachu didn't argue as it lied down on the couch. Ash walked into the next room. It seemed similar in appearance to the entry room, only this one was nearly twice as big. The curious Pokemon trainer continued to walk through the room, looking to see if there was any sign of life, or if this house was created and then lost by it's owner.

"Hello there." Ash's eyes grew large while he jumped and gasped. "Who might you be?" A girl was standing directly behind Ash, so close she was nearly touching his body.

"A-sh, Ash Ketchum." He put his hand behind his head. "Sorry for just walking in here! Me and my pal Pikachu were lost and we were pretty much done for in this large cave."

"My pal Pikachu and I, you mean." The girl corrected Ash's grammar. The girl who had mysteriously appeared behind Ash was dressed in a lighter shade of purple then the room, yet had a blue shade of hair. She looked around fifteen to eighteen. "Welcome Mr. Ash Ketchum. You see, you getting lost would have to be my fault. I put a charm on this cave so no one could disturb or find me here. I saw that you had no energy left to continue so I made my mansion visible to you. My name is Maria." She winked. "Come on, you look hungry. Won't you join me for supper?" Ash nodded.

"Can my friend Pikachu come too?"

"No!" Maria shouted. "I mean, I'll have my servants take care of it. You just come with me." She snapped her fingers and the two disappeared from the room.

※※※

The dining room was filled with delicious looking food. There was an exceptionally long table in the center of the room with meals from chicken to french fries to potatoes. It was like a dream. The two sat down beside each other and began feasting on a meal fit for a king. Ash enjoyed everything on the table, it was as if Maria knew his favorites.

"So Ash. Tell me about yourself." Maria's eyebrows went up. "Any family? Relationships? Plans for your future?" Ash set down his chicken wing before he began talking.

"I'm from Pallet Town in Kanto. I'm an only child and, I never knew my father, just my mom. And I'm on my way to to the Hoenn region to compete in the Pokemon League there. I lost the Indigo Plateau." Ash frowned, but instantly cheered up when he asked about Maria's life.

"I'm from Saffron in Kanto also. You probably know my older sister, Sabrina." Ash nearly fell out of his chair when he remembered Sabrina. He nearly got trapped in a miniature doll town with Misty and Brock when he lost to Sabrina. "I'm also a psychic. I can do practically anything with my mind. I can..." Maria looked around. "Change the room color!" The paint on the walls turned from purple to green to blue and then back to purple again. "I can change my clothes, and your clothes. I can change you into a girl or me into a boy! I can teleport!" The two instantly vanished and landed in the living room, a different one though. Maria definitely resembled Sabrina, except for the fact that Maria seemed more playful.

"Why do you live in a dark cave in Johto though?"

"Because I hate my sister. I wanted to be the Saffron gym leader for as long as I can remember! I was even the one who gave her the idea. And then of course she decided that she wanted the same thing." Ash took a step backward from the angry teenager. Maria snapped her fingers creating a pair of handcuffs appear around Ash's ankles so he couldn't walk away, yet instead Ash fell onto his back. "I mean, I am a better psychic than she was at the interview. I practiced ever since I got my powers when I was five." She looked down. "Oh, sorry dear. When I talk about my sister, I can do a lot of stupid things." Maria snapped her fingers, making the cuffs disappear. "Okay, now why don't we go back to the dinner table and continue talking." Maria smiled as she grabbed Ash's hand, helping him up and ran with him to the dining room. The two sat down beside each other once again. Ash grabbed his plate while Maria grabbed a corn on the cob.

"So, do you ever leave this place?" Ash asked, killing the silence.

"Not usually, sometimes it's nice to get out and left my Pokemon run and battle against weak little trainers." The girl giggled. "It helps boost their confidence, my Pokemon's, not the trainers. They're left crying in my dust!"

"Hey! I'll have to challenge you before I leave. One on one. Pikachu would definitely enjoy a good battle!"

"Yes. I'll try to fit that into yours and my schedule." Maria placed her lips upon Ash's cheek. "Sorry." The girl chuckled, "You had some ketchup on your cheek." Ash blushed.

"Oh. Okay. Well, thank you." He stuttered. Maria snapped her fingers, refilling Ash's plate and drink.

"Dig in, it's not like I'm ever going to run out!" Maria smiled. Ash was amazed at the sight. This was the best meal he ever had in his life! And he was having thirds. The enchanted house was also great! The pictures of her family were moving, just like a video. Only, there didn't seem to be a portrait of Sabrina. I guess that shows how much Maria dislikes her.

"Maria, I know this is a bit much to ask, but would I be able to stay the night here?" Ash asked, he definitely looked as if he could pass out any second from running around in the cave all day.

"Of course you can Ash. You are the only person who I have talked to in years. I would be honored to have to stay here." Maria stood up and walked behind Ash putting her hands on his shoulders. "Oh my, you're so tense!" The girl began rubbing Ash's shoulders, receiving a moan of enjoyment. "You know, in my life I've had quite a few boyfriends." Maria continued massaging Ash's back. "Sabrina, even competent in that area had twice as much. When we were younger, her being fifteen and I being twelve, she would always teach me the art of seduction. It's hard to keep control of our powers, like when I accidentally got you stuck in those cuffs. If a man that Sabrina was getting friendly with got scared of her powers, she would use her powers to paste him on a wall or floor and wouldn't let him go until she was through." Ash stopped to take a second to think.

"Wait..."

"Don't worry, I'm just making conversation." Maria rested her head upon Ash's head, with her breasts pressed up against his neck. "I haven't even really had the chance to do everything she taught me, being hidden out here for years..." The girl moved her head from above Ash's to beside and began circling his cheek with her tongue.

"Maria!" Ash jumped up. Only Maria had caught a hold of his face and pulled him into a kiss. The girl's hands pulled Ash's face in towards her "What was that for?"

"Lets just say it's a thank you kiss." Maria smiled seductively. "Now I'll show you where you will be staying."


	2. Ghostly Encounters

Maria led Ash from the main room of the mansion and down a long hallway. On the ground was a long and wide purple rug in the middle of the wooden floor and spread all the way down the hall. On each side of the hallway there were many charmed pictures who watched Ash walk in Maria's footsteps, showing him their evil smiles. It was almost as if they were real people who were put inside the portraits or something. There were many doors along the hallway. Each of them having their own symbol on the top, most likely signaling where the room leads. Ash smiled at Maria as she stopped and opened the guest room door.

"Here is where you will be staying!" Maria smiled. The guest room was also purple like the rest of the mansion. There were two couches on either side of the king-sized bed in the center of the room. In the far left corner, there was a door leading to a bathroom, completing the magnificent room.

"Wow! This room looks great!" Ash let his eyes roam the large room. "Do you mind if Pikachu stays in here also?"

"No!" Maria shouted. "I can't let it in here." Ash looked at Maria in confusion.

"Do you not like Pikachus'?"

"To be honest, no. I hate rodents, no offence to it, it's just me. Mice scare me to death."

"It's alright, I understand. But I can't just leave him out there all night."

"Oh don't worry, I already have it taken care of. My Abra is keeping it company, so you don't have to worry a bit." Maria winked. "I hope you enjoy staying here, I'll drop by to see if you're alright later!" The girl walked out of the doorway, but before leaving she looked back to catch a quick glimpse of Ash. Ash shook his head. He had no idea why, but something about her scared him. Maybe it was from those handcuffs that she magically put on him, or maybe it was the fact that she was living all alone in the depths of a large dark cave. One thing Ash did know was to not get on her bad side, or who knows what might happen.

Ash grinned while shutting the door and sitting down on the bed to take off his socks. It seemed very kind of her to just take him in. She seemed to enjoy her privacy, and to let him in her mansion out of the goodness of her heart seemed very nice. Out of exhaustion, Ash didn't bother brushing his teeth before hitting the sack. Running through the dark caves all day took everything out of him. In fact, Ash didn't even think he was going to survive. No flashlight, no food, no water. Just a whole ton of new rips in his shoes and dirt on his face. The boy closed his eyes and almost instantly fell asleep.

※※※

Ash's eyes opened a little. It took him a second or two to remember his adventure from the previous day and how he ended up here. The boy looked to his side. There was a large grandfather clock in the corner of the room that read 3 o'Clock. Groaning, Ash set his head back down on the pillow and stared at the ceiling, hoping to fall asleep again.

"Aasshh." Ash heard his name in a ghost-like whisper.

"Who's there?" Ash shouted. A ghostly laugh began to echo across the room, starting quiet, but getting louder by the moment. The voice sounded as if it was coming from the hallway, and slowly making itself down past the room. The laugh grew louder. Ash pulled the sheet so it was covering all of his face except for his eyes, trying not to let his guard down. Soon a purple transparent figure passed through the closed door. It was a round object that only seemed to be capable of glowing, until its pair of bloodshot red eyes met Ash's. A wide grin appeared on its face as it crept forward, licking it's lips. It looked nothing like a Pokemon that Ash has ever seen before, in fact, it didn't look like a Pokemon to the least. It carried a strong scent that Ash couldn't quite identify, yet instantly covered the room. The ghost opened its mouth, showing it's piercing grin and teeth to complete the terror.

"Hello Ash, I hope you slept well." A lower voice began the sentence, but slowly transformed into a slightly familiar female voice. The ghost began to produce a pair of slim legs, arms and a body which was clothed also very familiar. The ghost created a head, keeping the same face for the figure and long hair raised out of the scalp. It's body was still surrounded with a purple glow, and it's smile was too evil to be, but it was her.

It had her voice, her look, but it wasn't until the white figure showed its colours that Ash could definitively confirm the identity of the figure. "Misty?" The girl's jean shorts, yellow top, suspenders and bright red hair gave the image of Ash's best friend. The replica of Misty walked slowly and seductively towards the king sized bed, the smile growing more evil with every step. Misty's breasts and height began to adjust to the ghost's likings while she walked towards her destination. The suspenders didn't last long before the girl's breasts caused them to snap and instantly fall down to her legs, and without the support, so did her shorts relieving a pair of pink panties that were now too small for her body. Her hair grew longer, almost down to her butt, but not quite. "What's going on?" Ash couldn't help but to ask.

"Oh naive little Ash Ketchum. What should I do with you I wonder?" The girl pulled back the covers of the bed and tore them off leaving Ash shivering in fright. Misty picked her leg up and put it on the other side of Ash so she could pick herself up and lay right upon him, her face right over his, but her new woman form left her lower half a bit off of his. Misty licked her lips as she placed her arms around his neck. Her red eyes stared right at Ash's before she opened her mouth. Out of surprise, a larger purple tongue came out of her mouth and licked Ash from his chin to his forehead. The girl soon lowered her face into Ash's, laying her lips on his.

Ash moaned. The girl didn't waste anytime finding his tongue and putting it into her mouth, massaging it with her own. Misty also moaned before taking her mouth away from his and sat up straight, still on top of him. She winked. Ash knew something was wrong, and it wasn't a second before he found out what it was.

"I can't move!" The boy tried to struggle his body, but nothing happened.

"Hmm. I guess it is possible to paralyze a human being with 'lick'." Misty reached for her top and took it off of herself revealing a pink laced bra. Ash couldn't help but to stare. Her large breasts jiggled after the shirt was taken off. "Now, you're mine." Misty giggled while changing her position so her lower half was above Ash's head and Misty was doing the same. Ash couldn't see, but he felt his pants being torn off, and his boxers following. Ash knew what was going to happen, but he didn't know what his role was. Misty reached back and slipped her panties off leaving a white mark from where they were previously signaling the tightness. Soon it hit him. Misty's legs were placed on either side of his head with her legs spread out and her pussy above him which began to lower. Ash breathed as he stuck his tongue out and began to explore her. Misty moaned while she put her face lower to begin sucking his cock. Misty smiled evilly before continuing to pump her mouth down. Ash began heavily breathing while the girl stroked his balls with her hands along with thrusting his cock with her mouth. Ash loved the feeling of what Misty had accomplished, from the pleasure, he could barely keep his constant tongue work going. The two both moaned in sync while they kept working on each other. Ash sighed as Misty stopped. She got on her knees and changed the position so her face was over his.

"You can probably move now." Misty whispered in his left ear. Ash looked at one arm while he picked it up and put it, as well as the other on Misty's waist. "Ash, it's not like my bra is going to take itself off." The girl let out an evil laugh, much like when she was making her first appearance.

Ash took his hands and put them around her body and towards the buckle on her bra which could easily be unlatched. The bra fell on Ash's chest and slid off. The boy stared at Misty's large breasts which were hanging straight above him for a while before his hands made their way towards them. Her nipples were definitively erect, but Ash concentrated more on the curves of her breasts. The boy caught a glimpse of Misty's winking eye as she flipped him over so she was on the bottom and him on top of her. Her shortness of breath made the beautiful sight of the adult version of Misty underneath his body even more beautiful. Misty grabbed Ash's thighs as he began inserted himself into her. Misty moaned each time Ash pumped himself into her. The girl positioned her hands toward his face and pulled him into a kiss. She grasped his face with the palms of her hands while continually planting kisses all over his head. Ash trusted as hard and fast as his adrenalin could take him. His sweat fell off of his forehead and onto the girl below him.

Misty stopped everything that she was doing and looked Ash in the eyes, giving him an evil smile before transforming into the ghost-like creature and flying up and disappearing into the ceiling. Ash looked ahead of himself. Suddenly, it was as the world started rewinding, putting flashbacks of his night with the adult Misty into his mind. The speed quickened making it almost too intense to see the memory. The feeling continued to speed up until Ash quickly sat up gasping for air. His eyes tore open from their previous closed state as he looked in every direction. There was no sign of anyone. Ash put his hand to his head only to find no traces of any sweat.

"Was that a dream?" Ash asked himself, "It felt... So real."


	3. Gender Reversals

The boy's heavy breathing began to decrease. His dream last night felt way too real to be just... a dream. Ash couldn't exactly get his mind wrapped around what just happened, maybe it was his fright of the mansion, or maybe it was because of his last night's near death experience. No. It couldn't be. His dream wasn't made of fear, it was all in his head, but of course he never in his life thought of Misty, of all people, like that. She did have the tendency to scare him from time to time, but that was beside the point. Ash just had sex in his dream.

"What's wrong with me? I'm going crazy." Ash jumped off the bed and walked to the door, nearly falling out of balance due to his exhaustion.

As the boy slipped into the hallway, he shut the door behind him softly, not taking the chance of awakening Maria at seven in the morning. Ash walked down the hall. All of the pictures glared at him as he passed by.

"Keep it down in there next night." One male portrait spoke.

"You were groaning like mad in there, tossing and turning I suppose?" A woman portrait began, speaking in her British accent.

"Sorry about that." Ash apologised, feeling slightly stupid for apologising to a picture. But it probably was true that he was making a lot of noise in that room last night due to that dream he just awaken from. Ash kept on walking down the long hallway and towards the main living room.

"Oh!" A girl gasped as she turned around the corner with a tray of food, nearly colliding with Ash. "I see you are awake." Maria smiled while catching her balance. "I was just going to take this to you in... your room." Ash returned the smile, still so grateful for all the the girl was doing for him. Providing him with meals, letting him stay the night in her mansion for the night... Ash thought it was great of how neighborly she was, although the longer Ash stayed in the mansion, the more that he felt every move he made was being watched.

"Oh thank you Maria! It smells delicious." the girl handed the tray over to Ash.

"Oh, well thank you. I was going to show you around the place later, but I guess we can do that after you're done eating. Come on, you can eat that while I show you my library, it's my favorite room in the whole house!" Maria took Ash's arm while leading him back down the hallway once again.

※※※

"Maria." Ash spoke while sitting down at a table in the center of the room. "Thank you for letting me stay here tonight, I can't repay you enough for saving me out there."

"Wait! You're not leaving, are you?" Maria gasped.

"I'm sorry, but I want to get to the boat a few days early. I thought that I could try to take on some of the Johto gym leaders on the way."

"Well..." Maria thought, "I can challenge you! I can beat these Johto leaders without even trying! I can also teleport you to the boat before it leaves!"

"Well, I guess there still is a few more days until..."

"Three or four?"

"Five, but I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"Five? That's great! I really could use some company for the week! And don't think of it as intruding! If anything I want you to live here!" Ash looked at Maria. "But five days will do, five days is great!" Ash smiled, nearly forgetting about his dream. "Why don't you just wait here and finish your breakfast, I'm just going to go to the washroom to freshen up." The girl winked as she stood up. "If you get finished early, feel free to read something." Maria turned around with her back to Ash as she smiled devilishly at her plan while walking for the door.

Ash looked down at the table, noticing that his plate was on top of a large open book. He quickly picked his dish up and slid the book out from under, yet after his action, that book appealed to him more than his breakfast.

"What's this?" Ash put his arm in the open book to bookmark the page as he closed it to read the title. 'Psychic Seduction - Spell Book' was read on the cover. Ash opened the book back to the page Maria must have been reading. 'Chapter 11, Form Switching' was written on the header of both the visible pages. Down lower on the right page, there was a highlighted section that Ash's eyes were drawn to, even before the title of the page.

'Non psychics command:

Selowit, Veroyth, Henta, Isyaugh.

Mayon, Fergo, Junit, Gall. [Repeat twice].'

Ash spoke the gibberish that was highlighted in the book and repeated, not even bothering to think about what the command could do. Each word he said after the other felt like energy was being sucked out of him. After Ash had spoken the final word, the book began to glow a light tint of purple. The colour reflected from the orb of light that had risen out of the book back as Ash's face. He could feel his body lose all control, like his muscles were losing all stability. His knees began to shake while he tried his hardest from falling over. But as the orb fell back into the book, Ash regained full strength.

Ash's knees and waist felt weird, yet in a good way after the short moment of pain. But that didn't help the extra bit of fright that Ash just had suffered. The boy closed his eyes, breathed in and then exhaled. His eyes shot wide open as he ripped the page out of the book, stuck it in his pocket while beginning to run.

"Maria!" Ash shouted as he dashed for the door. He yelled her name once more while running down the hallway past the living room.

"In here Ash!" the girl replied though sounding a lot different than usual. Ash didn't bother, he needed answers. He was practically scared for his life, he felt like he was going crazy! Ash ran to where the voice had come from and into what seemed to be Maria's bedroom. Not even caring that she was inside her bedroom bathroom, Ash ran inside. "What seems to be the matter?" Ash walked in only to see a different figure standing in front of him.

"What? Who are you?" Ash asked, not knowing how mindless his voice had sounded. The person who was standing in front of him was a male. He was muscular, he had short blue hair and was strangely wearing girls clothing. "Maria?" Ash noticed the two pieced black dress that she had been wearing this morning with the skirt and the sleeveless t-shirt.

"Come in, don't be shy." Ash walked closer. "Ash, look in the mirror." Ash lowered his right eyebrow, still not sure what was going on as he turned to his left to see his reflection in the mirror hanging above the sink. Ash slowly looked at himself. His face turned red when he scanned himself over. Ash's black hair reached nearly halfway down his back, his face looked similar, only thinner with red cheeks and red lips. The first thing he noticed about his body was his breasts. Now that he thought about it, his shirt did feel a bit tight. His breasts looked huge, almost too big. The mirror ended, but Ash kept on looking farther and farther down, taking in every changed detail about his body. He looked a lot more skinny than before and his feet looked smaller.

"I-I'm a girl." Ash began. "Wait, the spell...

"The spell you read in the book changed each of us into ideal sex partners of the opposite gender. I am pretty muscular and you, you are stunning." Ash blushed, but quickly snapped out of it when he realized what just happened.

"Well now what?" Ash tilted his head.

※※※

Maria placed Ash down on the bed after carrying him out. Next, she climbed upon the bed and spread her legs out so each was on either side of him. The girl slowly leaned down to Ash's face and whispered in his ear.

"This is going to be as strange for you as it will be for me." She slided her face over so her mouth could lay over Ash's newly plump lips. Maria's hands found their way up to Ash's face so she could feel his new smooth skin. Her hands soon traced downward until they found Ash's breasts. Maria moaned as she felt her member begin to grow. To her, just having the new body part felt like intercourse itself.

"Please. Stop." Ash tried to say, but was still too emotionally exhausted. Maria ignored Ash's request as she began to undress him. First, Maria grabbed the bottom of Ash's blue vest and white tee as she pulled both over his head revealing his new feminine body. Maria didn't hesitate before she lowered her head to place her mouth on Ash's nipple. Ash moaned extra loud when he lifted his head to see his large breasts. His hands also came up and grabbed them, almost in denial. Maria chuckled as she continued placing kisses on both breasts. Ash also looked down farther, taking his hands and putting them inside his own pants. Once he felt around, his eyes nearly bulged out of his skull. Maria lifted off her shirt, accepting the fact that Ash would probably not contribute to undressing another guy. As her shirt came off, a bra was also lifted above her arms.

"Hmm." Maria looked at the nervous Ash in front of her, "This isn't going as I planned." Maria thought for a while until she remembered a section in her 'Psychic Seduction' booklet. The girl clenched her fist as her eyes signalled her hand to begin glowing. The glow lasted a second or two before she broke contact and unclenched her hand. Inside was what seemed to be a pill. "Hey Ash, I know a way to make you feel much better." The girl walked over to her victim and placed the pill in his mouth. "I use these when I'm all by myself, trust me, you'll be lucky to have one when someone else is also around." Maria waited until Ash swallowed before she snapped her fingers, making her bed twice as large, nearly taking up the area of the entire bedroom. Next, Maria swiftly pulled her dress down and then her panties while releasing a throbbing penis from the tight space. Maria's jaw dropped as her dick sprouted out from her panties. The girl couldn't help but to touch her own prize for the first time.

"M-Maria?" Ash was now sitting up and sliding down his own pants. "W-what's happening?"

"Ash, the pill I just gave you is suppose to make you extremely horny." Maria's eyebrows gave a shake as her eyelids seductively lowered. "But don't worry, I'll take care of that." Ash pushed himself backwards, not wanting to give in, but he also couldn't seem to get his hand out of his boxers. Maria smiled devilishly as she jumped on top of Ash, getting on all fours as she placed her penis between Ash's breasts only to begin pumping her body back and forth. Ash moaned at Maria's action, but currently he couldn't help but to be depressed by her teasing. The only way he could fulfill his lust for the moment was to stick a few fingers into his own vagina. He needed help, yet Maria was playing her own game.

As Maria continued stroking her length through Ash's breasts, moaning every few seconds, Ash pushed up on her body, trying to move her yet because of her now muscular body, the female Ash had trouble budging her. Maria smiled at Ash's dedication. She knew exactly what he wanted, even without looking down at his wet vagina. The girl began speeding up before she finally gave out. Her warm sperm shot straight towards Ash's face and began trailing down towards his breasts, but Ash didn't care. He stood up on the bed and put his skinny arms around Maria as he began kissing her.

"Please, help me!" he shrieked. Maria didn't hesitate before grabbing his butt and positioning her penis. Ash bit his lip, preparing for what was about to happen. Maria quickly thrusted her dick into Ash as they both screamed.

This is so wrong. Ash thought, why the heck did I eat that freaking pill? It's making me so horny. I can't even control it!

The two began moaning in sync, Maria pushed Ash down and pounced on him while continuously thrusting her dick inside of him. Maria couldn't believe how sexy this was. She was a guy, and she was in control. Maria lowered her mouth onto Ash's while letting her tongue roam free. Ash, who couldn't decide if he was feeling magnificent or if he was in pain, didn't react to the girl who planted her lips on him. He couldn't do anything to stop her from taking advantage. His body felt weak and hers felt to strong. Maria loved the sensation of teasing Ash. She put her hands on Ash's butt as she felt her orgasm arising. Ash saw this and held his breath. As soon as it hit, Maria took her dick out of Ash and pointed it at him once again.

Ash, with his eyes closed was surprised to feel the girl's sperm hit his face rather than what he expected. He opened his eyes to see his breasts completely covered. His face definitely felt red due to his exhaustion. As his eyes wandered upwards, he saw Maria, who currently looked more normal than before. Her face just completed changing back from the masculine face back to her perfect looking... Maria face. The girl's long hair was placed over her shoulders and curves were back to normal. Her seven inch dick was nowhere to be seen, and instead left Maria's female genital along with her breasts which she felt with excitement.

"I guess the spell only lasts for two orgasms... That's stupid." Maria looked back at Ash, positive that he never had his first yet.

"Well, now that you're back, how are we going to fix me?" Ash spoke, completely out of breath.

"I guess there is only one way." The girl winked, "Or should I say, two of them?" Maria put her hand out to help Ash stand up and pulled. Ash got back on his feet, but not a second later Maria laid her lips on Ash's again while pulling him close and wrapping her arms around him. The two girl's breasts pressed together as Maria once again grabbed Ash's butt, signalling to him that this is not over yet.


	4. Gender Reversals, Part Two

Ash could have swore the girl embracing him had stopped breathing as her lips continued to press up against his, forcing him into her bathroom. Ash's female body was drenched with sweat from himself and Maria, along with a few more types of liquid. Pressing his body up on the cold glass wall, Maria began sucking on his tongue and grabbing his larger butt. The girl seemed to know exactly what she was doing as she opened a shower door and steered him inside as his butt was a steering wheel. The two moaned, loudly. Soon hot water was pouring down on top of the two, Ash's long black hair and Maria's even longer blue hair grasped onto both of their bodies.

"Mmm..." Ash tried to speak Maria's name, but it came out as more as a sound of pleasure which is what Ash didn't want the other girl to think. Other than what the drug Maria seemed to give him to enhance his, well, horniness, Ash didn't want to give into something like this. He in fact did enjoy the feeling that had been brought along with the sexual activities, but felt it wasn't the time, or place. But still, it was too late to turn back now. Maria said the spell would wear off him as it did her once he had his last orgasm, and Ash desperately hoped she was correct.

"Ash..." Maria stopped kissing him. She held him by his arms, staring into his eyes and letting her peripheral vision stare at the region a bit lower than his face. He was panting, which caused her to be turned on even more. "I never done girl on girl before, so if I pleasure you, moan for me." The girl lowered her head, now shielded of the water from her female partner. It was only a second before the girls lips met Ash's nipple once again, using her tongue to flick at it. She placed her hands underneath the breasts to hold it in place. It was amazing how perfect Ash's breasts seemed to be; perfect size and shape along with the normal nipple size, all of which being courtesy of the spell. Catching Ash off guard, two fingers were placed into his vagina. Pumping them back and forth at a wild pace. Ash would have to be a fool to believe that Maria had never had sex with another girl before. The girl smiled as Ash moaned intensively, now helping Maria by moving his hips backward and forward.

Ash couldn't help it, something took over him as he pushed the girl, causing the door the fly open and Maria took slide out of the shower. Quickly, the two found the bed. Ash didn't quite know if it was all part of the spell, or maybe his own actions that now decided to take control. Now on top of Maria, Ash planted his lips down on her. Water dripped from his face to hers and eventually onto the bed. He wrapped his legs around her and also grabbing her chest. The girl below him moaned. She returned the kiss giving more passion than before. Maria returned her hands to Ash's butt and pushed it towards her, seeking as much pleasure as possible.

"Now Ash... I..." Ash knew exactly what she wanted. He stopped what he was currently doing and got into position. It wasn't seconds before two fingers plunged into her wet vagina. With every thrust came a moan, making Ash that much more horny. His other hand came up to his breast and lifted it so he could begin licking it.

Another thrust came and then another. They were so fast that Maria couldn't take too many more, but then she looked at Ash. She knew he needed her attention also, and with the drug that was given to him, he would soon need her more then ever. There was only minutes before it would reach its full potential and surely at that time they had to be working together. Maria planted her fingers also into Ash which made him drop his grasp on his breast and slowly stand up along with the girl in front of him. They grew closer, still thrusting their fingers into each other. Nexted they kissed, not letting each other go, not stopping the magic.

Soon the two felt it. It was definitely coming. Faster they went, thrusting harder and moaning louder. It was a second later than they both instantly released their juices. Their faces were red, yet they were satisfied. Maria watched her companion as he instantly changed back into his former self. A boy. His breasts magically sunk into his chest, his penis rose through his vigina, his body features full changed back into a male's and his face also returned to normal. But still, they both knew it wasn't over, in fact, they were sure it had just begun. Maria pushed Ash to the ground and pounced on top of him.

Maria smirked as her hands trailed trailed down his body, grasping his member in her hands. Ash breathed out a moan while the girl began stroking up and down. Ash's hands soon found their way toward her face above him, and he pulled her towards him, planting his lips on hers. Maria lost control and slipped on top of him, allowing her breasts to press against his body and her hair to fall recklessly in his face. Their areas were nearly touching, making the girl wet due to excitement. In the last half hour she experienced sex two different ways, but now she was extra dedicated to complete her morning with a third. Maria sat up beside Ash as he did the same. His left hand made it's way to her breast, teasing her other with his warm breath. She squirmed slightly as Ash began to suck lightly at her nipple, a light blush finally surfacing to her cheeks. Her hand slid around his neck and her fingers tangled themselves into his hair. His other hand trailed down low. She let out a faint yelp and bit her lower lip. He knew how badly he was teasing her, but he didn't know how to control it. His body was still making movement for itself as his mouth traced its way back to her neck, showering it in kisses.

The pink that had hinted at Maria's face darkened. One of his fingers teased her, rubbing her most sensitive spot. She squirmed under him, breathing out quiet moans. Her breath hitched as Ash slid a finger inside of her. He began to work it in an out, teasing her, loving every second of her reaction. He slipped in another finger and continued the process.

"My, my Ash." she purred, the tone of her voice only making him more excited. Maria giggled a bit as her hands trailed down.

Maria's little hand brushed up against him, close. Her fingers trailed slowly down his length, the simple touch earning a very pleasing reaction. Her soft hands gripped him carefully and began to move in a slow up and down motion. Ash let out a gasp, he'd forgotten how good this felt. Maria went at a agonizingly slow pace, only causing him to get frustrated and flustered. Before she had a chance to register what was going on Maria found her back on the bed once more. She blinked a few times, rather confused at to how it had happened, but didn't have much time to think things over.

Without any warning Ash thrusted his member into her. She gasped and yelped, her hands instantly going to his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. He gripped her hips and their lips met in a kiss. Ash's pace was slow at first, but as Maria's hips bucked slightly he quickened it.

"Ah Ash." Maria moaned. The way she said his name drove him crazy. Their moans melted into each other as his pace quickened. Maria began working with his motions. A light layer of sweat covered the two bodies as they continued their jobs.

Finally Ash and Maria were hit with their waves of their orgasms. The two let out a loud moan as their juices mixed. Soon enough their breathing became calm as they pressed themselves against one another, sliding into slumber.


End file.
